


This Isn't Very Professional, Sir

by Nines35711



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, Boys in Skirts, Break Up, Coercion, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Desk Sex, Face-Fucking, Feminization, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Frottage, Grinding, Hook-Up, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Office Sex, Power Imbalance, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Spit As Lube, Workplace Sex, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nines35711/pseuds/Nines35711
Summary: Arthur has worked at Knox Intuitive for almost three years. He hasn't had much of an issue with the job. It pays pretty well for what's basically a secretary position. Recently though, something changed in his boss's behavior.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 108





	1. It started with a touch...

It started with a touch. Weird way to start things, but Arthur was convinced that it had all started with that single touch. He’d been called to Mr. Knox’s office to hand over some important document or other. He just… handed it over! That was what he thought, at least. He remembered very distinctly, though, their hands brushing. Mr. Knox got a funny look in his eyes and dismissed Arthur.

Arthur Green had been working for Knox Intuitive for nearly three years. He was pretty much a glorified secretary, though the job paid well enough that he didn’t bother thinking of looking for a better position elsewhere. Mr. Knox, who had inherited the company, was a kind enough man. He never asked Arthur to stay later than necessary, and he was more than willing to take the lion’s share of the work every week. Really the only thing Arthur didn’t like was the requirement that he had to call his superiors “sir”. It was weird, but not a dealbreaker. It wasn’t a bad job.

In the last few weeks, though, Arthur noticed a change in Mr. Knox’s behavior. He used to come in early to get a headstart on the day, but now he arrived nearly at the same time as Arthur did. His gaze seemed to… linger, for lack of a better word, when he walked past Arthur on his way to his office. He especially noticed the increase of contact. It felt like Mr. Knox took every opportunity he could get to touch him in some way. Whether it be a pat on the shoulder or a guiding hand on the small of his back. He wracked his brain trying to figure out what could have caused the change. Nothing came to mind. Nothing special happened except for their hands touching when he handed over the papers. He hadn’t thought anything of it at first but the shift in behavior showed his boss clearly felt otherwise.

He had to stay late one night, having been distracted all day by his sister sending him photos of her dog’s new litter of puppies. Really all he had left to do was finish some expense forms so Mr. Knox could sign them in the morning.

“Arthur, are you still here?” Mr. Knox called from his office. He jumped, nearly knocked over his coffee, and cleared his throat.

“Er, yes, sir.” He moved his coffee over to avoid an accident.

“Could you come to my office, please?” Arthur stood up and walked through the door into the large office. Mr. Knox was sitting at his desk, writing something down. He had just a desk lamp on, the rest of his office lit by the city outside.

He stood at attention, waiting for his boss to finish up his task. Mr. Knox set the pen down and looked up. He pushed his wire-frame glasses up his nose. It was silent for a moment, then he spoke.

“I’d like to talk with you.” The words didn’t sound like the start of a reprimand. Mr. Knox folded his hands on his desk. Definitely not a reprimand, otherwise those hands would be clutching the arms of his chair in a white-knuckle grip.

“What about, sir?”

“You’ve been working here for a few years now. I’m very grateful for your work, you know.” He nodded, still not quite sure what this was about. “You’re such a loyal employee.” At this, Mr. Knox stood from his desk and approached.

“Thank you, sir,” he replied nervously. Mr. Knox had only a few inches on him height-wise but it was still intimidating when they stood face to face.

“I was wondering how far that loyalty extends…” One of his large hands snuck between them and slid over Arthur’s side. He squeaked in surprise. Mr. Knox took a few steps forward, forcing him back. This continued until Arthur’s back was against the door.

“Sir, I don’t think this is very professional,” he stuttered out.

“It’s after work hours,” his boss replied. He felt the older man’s mustache brush against his neck as he leaned forward.

“S-still, I’m not sure this is allowed. I’m your employee-” he was cut off as Mr. Knox nibbled at his neck just above his shirt collar. He froze, unsure of what to do.

“You can say no,” his rough voice tickled his ear. Arthur whimpered as his mouth started to suck gently on the sensitive lobe.

“I-I... Sir,” he breathed out. He didn’t know how to say no to this. It was all new and, if he was being honest, slightly terrifying. He couldn’t stop his body’s response to the lips currently doing their best to touch every inch of skin they could reach. He eventually gave in with a sigh.

Mr. Knox’s other hand dipped down over his pants, cupping his groin and rubbing gently. He felt himself responding to the touch, much as he wished he didn’t. Arthur tensed up as Mr. Knox sucked a dark bruise into his neck.

Much as he loathed to admit it, it felt good. His hips started to rock into the warm hand. His heart was beating like a hummingbird, and he wasn’t sure if it was the arousal or anxiety. Mr. Knox slid both his hands down to grip Arthur’s ass and he pulled their hips flush together. There was the unmistakable bulge of another man’s dick grinding against his own. He moaned properly for the first time.

“Mm, that’s it. Let me hear you, beautiful.” Mr. Knox was practically holding him up, and he couldn’t help feeling that if their pants weren’t in the way, his boss would be fucking him into the door right now. Arthur wrapped his arms around his boss’s shoulders, letting him do all the work.

“Nnn, oh god,” he gasped out. Once more, teeth were pinching the skin on his neck, biting dark marks into his flesh. He was helpless in this strong grip, cock hard and leaking in his pants. Arthur’s dick almost hurt from how hard he was.

Mr. Knox shifted his weight around so he could support him with one hand, using the other to unbutton and open Arthur’s dress shirt. His lips traveled south to mark the new skin he’d revealed. The flick of a tongue over his sensitive nipples had Arthur crying out and clutching at the owner of said tongue. He could feel Mr. Knox’s grinding become more vigorous if a little less controlled.

Arthur choked on his own spit as Mr. Knox bit down hard on his shoulder. He felt the older man’s hips give a few more jerky thrusts before slowing to a stop. He was still aching for release and Mr. Knox didn’t waste any time in worming a hand into his pants to give his cock some attention.

“Oh, oh god, sir! Ah, please, I’m so close,” he panted. His hips thrust into the awkward grip his boss had around his cock, desperate to cum. He sucked in a breath as his orgasm hit hard. His vision went white as he spilled in his pants.

Mr. Knox slid down into a kneeling position, taking Arthur with him. He continued to mouth gently at his throat and chest and occasionally laved his tongue over the aching bite mark he had left. Arthur clung to him, hands fisted in his shirt as he shook from his orgasm. Mr. Knox pulled his messy hand out of his pants to hold Arthur’s waist. He moved his sloppy kisses up over Arthur’s jaw, then up to his lips. Arthur responded as much as he could, but he ended up laying there dazed while Mr. Knox licked into his mouth.

When he managed to come back to himself, he pulled away from the kiss. Arthur sighed heavily.

“How was it?” Mr. Knox murmured against his jaw.

“It was… It was good,” he breathed out. He recieved another nibble in response. “It’s getting late, sir. I need to go home.” Mr. Knox reluctantly pulled away, sorting himself out while Arthur started to button up his shirt. He helped him stand, but otherwise left him to take care of himself.

Arthur walked awkwardly back to his own desk. His cum-filled underwear was starting to get a little uncomfortable. He collected his phone, taking a moment to look at the time, and his coffee. Mr. Knox strode by while he closed out his computer.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Arthur.” His boss looked almost unaffected by what had just happened.

He was thankful there were so few people on the bus that night as he got on. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and flushed at what he saw. Mr. Knox had nearly turned his entire throat red and purple.

It was only when he got home that Arthur started to process what happened. He had just had sort-of sex with his boss. He was pretty sure it was illegal or at least against their rules of workplace relations. He might get fired for this. His anxiety was inevitably pushed aside by his dick remembering how good it had felt. Mr. Knox was rough, but not unkind. He ran his fingers over the bruising bites as he stared at himself in the mirror. He hadn’t ever been with a man before, and if that’s what it felt like, he wasn’t sure why he hadn’t done this sooner. Those large hands grabbing him, pulling him close so they could rub off on each other.

Arthur did manage to make it into the shower eventually, and it washed most of the mess off of him. He prayed he could come up with a solution for the marks on his neck by tomorrow morning.


	2. Quite a mouthful

Arthur showed up half an hour late to work the next day. He kept his head down as he walked past everyone else on the way to the office. His neck was covered in a thick concealer he’d managed to grab at the Riteaid nearby. He knew he did a terrible job covering up the marks, but he was in a rush and it was the best he could manage.

He sat at his desk and logged into his computer. He forgot about the forms he’d been pulled away from last night. He flushed as he remembered. Luckily there were only two left, so he checked them over and walked into Mr. Knox’s office.

Arthur did his best not to look at Mr. Knox as he set the forms on his desk, but clearly his boss had other plans.

“Ah, Arthur. I was wondering when you would get in today,” he said in a cheerful tone.

“Er, yes, sorry sir. I woke up late,” he lied.

“It’s no big deal. Though, I’d like to talk to you about last night.” He froze. Was this the part where he gets fired for inappropriate conduct? “Close the door.” He obeyed, then sat down on the other side of the desk.

“I understand that last night was… a lot.” Knox seemed to be choosing his words very carefully. “It was quite unprofessional of me, and if I crossed a line, then please tell me. I would understand if you find it uncomfortable working with me after the events that transpired.”

It sounded like a script and Mr. Knox wasn’t meeting his eyes. Arthur was confused. He had been so sure of himself last night, pushing him up against the door and sucking on his neck like a vampire. Now he seemed tentative to even broach the subject.

“I, er. It was a lot, yes. I-I would probably say you crossed a line, professionally at least. But um… Personally? I enjoyed it,” he admitted. Mr. Knox seemed to relax at that. His lips even tilted up in a slight smile.

“Really, now?”

“Y-yes.”

“Hmm… Would you be interested in doing it again?” Arthur sucked in a breath at that.

“I wouldn’t be opposed, sir.” He stared at his boss, stomach rolling at his own words. Mr. Knox was staring at him with dark eyes, his grin almost predatory.

Arthur was allowed to get back to work shortly after, and he made sure to finish all his work on time today. He was to stay late again, to “help” Mr. Knox, and he didn’t want his own work piling up.

The day was unsurprisingly uneventful. Really there wasn’t much meant to be going on. They were in a lull of sorts, so there wasn’t anything big happening. No big orders, no shipments meant to come in. The end of the day was almost a relief with how bored Arthur ended up being by the time it came.

He tried to clean up his desk a bit and put his charger and phone in his bag so he could leave quickly when they were done. He sat around watching everyone leave through the window while Mr. Knox finished up his own work. It made him downright giddy thinking of what was going to happen when all the other employees were gone.

“Arthur,” came the call. He stood up quickly, entering the office. Mr. Knox was leaned back in his chair this time. He seemed considerably more relaxed than he had been this morning.

“Hello, sir.” The words felt almost dirty in his mouth.

“Is everyone gone for the day?”

“It’s just you and me, sir,” he confirmed. Mr. Knox smiled.

“Wonderful. Please get undressed.” Arthur hesitated for just a moment until he saw Mr. Knox unbuttoning his own shirt. He untucked his shirt and unbuttoned it, setting it on the desk. He couldn’t help but glance over at his boss.

It was easy to get a basic idea of Mr. Knox’s body shape while he was clothed, so the broad chest and round belly weren’t too much of a surprise. Something new to him though, was that Mr. Knox was hairy. Thick grey hair covered nearly his entire chest, save for his nipples. Arthur felt almost self-conscious about how little hair he had on his own body. He stepped out of his pants, kicking his shoes off with them, and suddenly felt incredibly uncomfortable. He was nude in his boss’s office, which had a wall entirely made out of windows that anyone could see them through.

Mr. Knox stepped closer and pulled them together. He was distracted from his thoughts quite thoroughly by their kiss. Mr. Knox was controlling, guiding him however he wanted, and Arthur went along with it because it was possibly the best kiss he’d ever had in his life.

Once more those thick hands slid over his ass and took hold of him. He moaned softly against Mr. Knox’s lips, and he could feel the older man smiling into the kiss. Arthur felt his dick start to perk up. He gasped as he felt Mr. Knox’s rub up against his. It felt huge in comparison, though he couldn’t manage to get a look with their current activity.

Mr. Knox broke the kiss and started peppering kisses across his jaw. He remembered the concealer he had put on this morning and hoped it didn’t taste bad as his boss started to suck on his neck again. He melted under the attention.

A hand wrapped around his cock and stroked him to full hardness. He jerked into the grip. It was considerably less awkward this time now that Mr. Knox didn’t have to work around his waistband. Arthur slung his arms over Knox’s shoulders, holding him tight as he undid the hard work he had put in this morning. His cock was starting to dribble precum, slicking up his boss’s hand.

“Mm, sir. Feels so good,” he mumbled. He received a nip on his throat for it, and damn was that encouraging. Arthur kept making noise, each time getting rewarded with a nice bite.

He felt the edge creep closer, and he worried he’d cum too soon. If Mr. Knox noticed him twitching and gasping about how close he was, he didn’t pay much mind. In fact, his hand sped up. It was only a few more strokes before he tensed up and spilled on both of their stomachs. This orgasm was a lot less dizzying. He let Mr. Knox keep kissing him while he came down, noticing with an odd sort of glee how much cum he had gotten on the other man’s chest hair. When his lips pulled away from Arthur’s neck, he pressed a kiss to his cheek and pulled back.

“You ever sucked someone off before?” Arthur shook his head. “I’ll show you how then, baby. Why don’t you get on your knees for me?” He slowly got into a kneeling position and found himself face to face with Mr. Knox’s cock for the first time. It matched the rest of him perfectly. Thick pubic hair surrounded the base of it. He couldn’t NOT notice how long and thick it was. It made him blush.

“Start slow, pretty boy. Use your hand first.” He hesitantly wrapped his fingers around the girthy cock and started to stroke it. It made Mr. Knox hum above him. He decided to get a taste. His tongue lapped at the head. He wrinkled his nose at the salty precum that dripped out into his mouth. It seemed to make Mr. Knox pretty happy though.

“Mmm, that’s it, baby. Why don’t you try taking a little more?” Before he could even decide, the head was past his lips and sliding against his tongue. He tried his best not to gag. He’d always had a particularly sensitive gag reflex, and a huge cock rubbing against his tongue was sure to trigger it.

Mr. Knox took control of pretty much everything after that. He wasted no time before thrusting into his mouth gently. He groaned with each push into Arthur’s mouth, called him all sorts of names like “sweetheart” and “baby boy.” Despite his best efforts, it was inevitable, and Arthur gagged loudly around his dick. Instead of pulling out though, Mr. Knox pushed deeper. He gagged again, and it got him a ragged groan and rough thrust against his throat. His eyes filled with tears as his body fought against this.

“Oh baby, your mouth is so nice. Such a pretty little cocksucker, aren’t you,” he rambled. His hands slid into Arthur’s hair and grabbed what he could. He started to push in harder and harder, and Arthur was having a hard time remembering how to breathe. His stomach turned as Mr. Knox fucked into his throat, forcing him to choke and gag on his cock.

What had started as a teaching experience ended with Mr. Knox taking complete control. He just held onto Mr. Knox’s legs desperately as he let him do whatever he pleased. It hurt his throat, and his body kept warning him how close he was to throwing up.

“God, this will be your first taste of cum, won’t it? Make sure to swallow, sweetheart. We can’t get anything on the carpet.” Arthur  _ had _ tasted cum before, but it was just his own and he couldn’t say this to his boss. Mr. Knox pulled his hair hard, making him shudder, and he shoved in deep one last time.

Arthur immediately struggled against his grip as thick, salty cum flooded his mouth. He started to cough. Mr. Knox pulled out of his mouth and grabbed a tissue from his desk to wipe himself off with. Arthur spluttered around his mouthful of jizz, trying desperately not to drip any on the carpet.

“You did such a good job, today. See you tomorrow, Arthur.” Mr. Knox was already dressed when he looked up, and he left the office with a little wave. He sighed when he finally managed to swallow everything. His throat hurt like hell, and he’d have to reapply that concealer tomorrow.

Bastard didn’t even stay to help him clean up. He shakily pulled on his pants and tucked his shirt in haphazardly. It wasn’t like anyone on the bus would care if he put his tie back on or buttoned his shirt up all the way.


	3. A nice house

Arthur was tired when he went into work the next day. It was hard to sleep last night and he bought a large cup of coffee to help combat the weariness that hung over him like a blanket. His throat was still a little sore and it made his voice a little raspy. It sounded like he was getting sick. Thankfully he was not.

He got bored easily with his tasks and put them off in favor of scrolling through his twitter feed every 30 seconds. It was nearing the end of the day that Mr. Knox walked out of his office and stopped by his desk.

“I’d like to talk to you when I get back,” Mr. Knox whispered to him. He nodded, and a pit of anxiety started to form in his stomach. Talk about what? He watched him walk towards the bathroom. He sipped at his coffee and tried to distract himself with Twitter again.

Arthur followed Mr. Knox into his office when he came back. He shut the door behind him just in case. He had barely heard the door click before hands were on him. He was being held tightly against Mr. Knox’s chest, the older man’s lips against his ear. He closed his eyes and leaned into the contact. It tickled slightly, the way his mustache brushed against his skin.

“We’ve gotten too close to being caught. I’d like you to come home with me tonight.” Arthur tensed. It suddenly felt like too much, and he pulled away, leaning against the door.

“I, I don’t know…” He jumped when Mr. Knox’s hand wrapped around his arm.

“It’d be a lot safer than my office and you could be as loud as you want.” That was probably meant to be some sort of convincing argument but still, the thought of going home with his boss made him nervous. What if someone saw them leaving together? He was an awful liar. Anyone who asked would immediately know something was up.

Arthur was interrupted from his thoughts by Mr. Knox rubbing his arm. He didn’t know how to say no without stopping this whole thing. He sighed.

“Okay,” he agreed. Mr. Knox kissed his cheek and walked back to his desk. Arthur left the room feeling a little anxious. He sat there drinking his coffee for the next two hours. Not even a singing frog could take his mind off of what was going to happen at the end of the day.

Mr. Knox left the office around 6:30. It was a bit later than they usually left when they weren’t staying after, but it helped ensure no one was there to see them go. Arthur followed him down to the parking lot, where they got in an older-looking car. He sat in the passenger seat and buckled up. The entire ride to Mr. Knox’s house, he had his hand on Arthur’s thigh. It made him a little uncomfortable to have fingers kneading at the inside of his thigh, but he didn’t say anything. He just leaned back and listened to the people talking on the radio.

They pulled up to a nice house. It was a single-story home with a massive yard in front and windows all along the front of the house. He was a little jealous. The place was like a mansion compared to his little apartment.

Mr. Knox led him to the front door and let him in, guiding him the whole way with a hand just below the small of his back. He knew he didn’t have to worry about anyone else being there. Mr. Knox was quite vocal about his lack of a wife. Now Arthur was starting to understand why.

The inside was incredibly open. The living room had a big white sofa and a glass coffee table. He might have stared a bit too long at the massive flatscreen on the far wall. Before he could take in much more of the house, he was being pushed into the wall and kissed within an inch of his life. He moaned when Mr. Knox pushed a thigh between his legs for him to rub off on. He took full advantage of it.

Strong arms held him up and Mr. Knox started to undress him. He pushed his chest up into his wandering mouth, crying out when he paused to suck on each nipple. It felt so good. He was starting to get a little dizzy.

Mr. Knox did eventually pull away though and lead him to a closed door. He didn’t spare a thought for the shirt and tie he’d just left on the floor. The bedroom was less elegant than the rest of the house but still nice. He was pushed onto the bed, which felt  _ amazing _ . He’d never felt anything this soft in his life.

Arthur watched, fascinated, as his boss started to strip. He shimmied off his own pants and kicked them to the floor. Any worries he had before were gone, and now he was focused on the man in front of him.

Mr. Knox crawled over him on the bed, boxing him in with his body. Arthur’s hips twitched upward when he felt the brush of the other man’s cock against his own. He moaned as a thick hand wrapped around them both. The feeling of someone else’s dick against his own had his eyes rolling back.

“Oh, sir, please don’t stop!” he cried out. He felt his balls drawing up already, but before he could cum, the hand disappeared and he was left jerking his hips up into empty air. Mr. Knox had leaned over to the side to grab something. He returned holding a bottle Arthur recognized all too well.

He drizzled some over his fingers and bent down to kiss Arthur again. His fingers dipped down to rub at his hole. He tensed and started to pull back, but he was held in place with a steady hand.

“Relax, honey. It’ll feel real good, I promise,” Mr. Knox murmured to him. He did his best to stop tensing up, only for any attempts to be ruined when one breached his ass. His legs squeezed Mr. Knox’s thighs in discomfort as the finger slid in and out. It felt so weird. He wasn’t feeling any of the good that was promised. The finger slid deeper, almost to the knuckle.

“Nnn, sir I don’t think-” he tried.

“Sh,” Mr. Knox silenced him and then started sucking at his throat. He would need to buy a better concealer if he was going to keep having his neck marked up. It did distract him though. He was distracted long enough for a second finger to push in.

“Mr. Knox,” Arthur choked out. It stung. He wasn’t even used to the first finger yet but Mr. Knox just kept thrusting his fingers in and out.

He only understood how good it was supposed to feel when those two fingers curled and pressed something deep inside him. He jerked as white-hot pleasure surged through him. Arthur worried he would cum too soon if Mr. Knox kept rubbing at that spot. He pushed at his arm to try and get him to leave it alone but it didn’t work. Mr. Knox added a bit more lube and pushed in a third finger.

Arthur was just starting to adjust to  _ that _ when all three fingers were pulled out. Mr. Knox leaned back and spread the lube on his cock. Arthur froze when he realized what was going to happen next. He shivered as the thick head rubbed over his entrance. Mr. Knox pushed in slowly, but it didn’t stop how much it hurt.

“Please I don’t think it’s going to- oh fuck, please sir.” Arthur held onto the older man’s shoulders tightly, nails digging into his skin. Mr. Knox groaned as he bottomed out. Tears started to prick at the corners of his eyes.

He was given considerably more time to adjust to the stretch this time. Mr. Knox kissed his forehead and rubbed his side comfortingly. He nodded to let him know when he could move.

Mr. Knox pulled out just as slowly as he had entered. It didn’t hurt as much, and he trembled at the sensation. Arthur sucked in a breath as he pushed back in. The slow pace kept up while he got used to the penetration.

“Oh god,” he groaned. Mr. Knox increased his speed, fucking into him faster and faster with each thrust. The pain gave way to pleasure within minutes and he was left gasping.

Arthur wrapped his legs around Mr. Knox’s waist. His cock felt huge, and it kept brushing against the spot inside of him.

“Sweetheart, you’ve got no clue how much I dreamed about this. Such a tight little ass, all for me,” Mr. Knox growled in his ear. He couldn’t respond, too wrapped up in how good it felt.

Arthur’s hands were too busy to touch his own dick and his boss’s hands were holding him tight, so he had no choice but to rub against Mr. Knox’s belly. He was so hard now, ready to burst. Mr. Knox squeezed his hips and switched from deep thrusts to shorter ones. He was hitting that spot near-constantly, driving Arthur closer and closer to the edge.

Arthur sobbed as he came, spurting cum on the hair on Mr. Knox’s belly. He tightened around his cock, making the older man groan. A few more rough thrusts and he felt the incredibly off-putting sensation of someone coming in his ass. He squirmed in discomfort.

“Such a perfect hole. Wish I coulda fucked you sooner,” came the rough snarl. Arthur lay there panting while Mr. Knox finished in him. He pulled out and gathered Arthur into his arms.

All Arthur could think about was how much his ass hurt. Much like the past two encounters, his boss had not been all that gentle. He nuzzled against the hairy chest he was cradled against. It was nice, almost, the tenderness after sex. Though, he was convinced it was only because they would be sharing a bed tonight.

They did eventually clean up, and he swore he wouldn’t let this happen again without a condom. It was a futile promise to himself, though.

It had been a few weeks since the secret relationship with Mr. Knox had started. They lowered the frequency of their late nights and began having sex more at Mr. Knox's house. Arthur couldn't complain about that.

One morning Arthur came in with a stack of papers ready for Mr. Knox to sign. He walked into the office where Mr. Knox was sitting and typing something up. A white box sat on the desk next to him.


	4. Pretty black skirt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized I'd forgotten to put this in before and I'm sorry:  
> There is use of female terms for the main character's genitals and some feminization in this chapter.

It had been a few weeks since the secret relationship with Mr. Knox had started. They lowered the frequency of their late nights and began having sex more at Mr. Knox's house. Arthur couldn't complain about that.

One morning Arthur came in with a stack of papers ready for Mr. Knox to sign. He walked into the office where Mr. Knox was sitting and typing something up. A white box sat on the desk next to him.

"Sir, I've got some papers you need to sign off on." Mr. Knox looked up and reached a hand out.

"I've got a gift for you," he said as he continued his typing. He gestured to the box and Arthur picked it up. He opened it to find black fabric. Further inspection revealed it was a skirt, a rather short one at that. Sitting amongst the wrapping tissue was a pair of pantyhose and what he could only assume was women's underwear.

"Uh, sir?" He didn't know how to voice his question. Were these really meant for him?

"I'd like you to wear that tomorrow." Well, that shut him up. Arthur set the skirt back in the box and nodded. He carried it out to his backpack, almost eager to return back to work and distract himself from what had just happened.

Unfortunately, he was distracted for most of the day. His eyes kept wandering to his bag. He'd never worn a skirt before in his life.  _ Well _ , his brain said snidely,  _ you never had sex with a guy before either. _ He sighed. What would his coworkers think of him? Would he even look good in it? Was he actually expected to wear the panties? All questions that haunted him throughout the day. He got home and put the box on his nightstand.

In the morning, Arthur struggled to get comfortable in the underwear. The pantyhose were fine at least. They were less uncomfortable than he expected. The skirt, the main attraction, and the source of anxiety fit perfectly. He wore his usual dress shirt and it tucked into the band of the skirt like it would his pants.

He still felt it was a bit too short and kept fidgeting trying to pull the hem down. He could  _ feel _ the judgment from other people as he went to work.

Arthur arrived and immediately got to work. He didn't feel like checking in with Mr. Knox today.

It was around noon that he was called in. Mr. Knox had some folders in his hand and sat at his desk eagerly. Arthur walked in nervously.

"What can I do for you, sir?" He twitched under the roaming gaze of his boss.

"Come here, won't you?" Mr. Knox said with a smile. He set the folders down and stood up. Arthur came closer, getting within arms reach. Almost instantly he was being turned around and bent over the desk. Mr. Knox pressed against his back, grinding lightly against his ass.

"You look so good in that skirt. If I could, I'd fuck you right now," he growled. Arthur gasped, face flushing red. His own body was not unresponsive to the groping and grinding, and distantly he wanted it too.

"S-sir, I've got work to do today," he tried. Mr. Knox groaned, squeezing him and thrusting harder.

"Can't it wait?"

"No, sir. I was already behind. I've got to get it done so I don't- oh!" Those wonderfully talented lips started pulling on his earlobe. After a few more moments though, he was let go.

"Oh, alright," Mr. Knox sighed. Arthur smoothed out his skirt, shamefully aware that it did very little to hide his erection. "You'll be staying late tonight, won't you Arthur?" He nodded.

The rest of the day was excruciating. He somehow managed to finish his tasks before six, but it was a close call with how much he thought about jacking off right at his desk. Six o clock couldn't come soon enough.

He shut his computer off prematurely and threw his phone in the bag. Arthur entered the office quietly and waited for Mr. Knox to finish up.

When Mr. Knox looked up, he had a gleam in his eyes that made Arthur's heart pound. Arthur sat on the edge of the desk demurely. He watched Mr. Knox sign a paper then shove it to the side, clearing a nice person-sized area on his desk. There was little warning before he was being pulled off the edge and into Mr. Knox's lap. They met in a rough kiss, Mr. Knox's hands grabbing onto whatever they could. He shivered and rolled his hips forward, instantly hard. He had been waiting all day for this.

He ended up on his belly on the desk again, Mr. Knox grinding up against his ass. One of his hands pushed the skirt up and pulled down the pantyhose and underwear. Mr. Knox bent down and pressed his tongue against Arthur’s hole. He moaned and pushed his hips back against his face.

Mr. Knox had done this to him only once before, and he had loved it. The feeling of being eaten out was one he never wanted to end. A warm, wet tongue probing deep inside him had him clutching the edge of the desk and trying desperately not to be too loud.

Arthur felt a finger press inside, its path made easier by the spit now coating his asshole. That was still an odd sensation, and he didn’t much like being fingered if he was being honest. It was a necessary step for getting fucked, though.

Mr. Knox was quite enthusiastic about it, more so than he’d been last time. Arthur wondered if it was the skirt’s doing. He sighed in pleasure when his prostate was brushed. The noise encouraged another pass and he couldn’t help shoving his hips back to try and get more stimulation.

After a second finger, Mr. Knox pulled them out altogether and started to rub his cock up against Arthur’s wet hole. He seemed to love teasing like this, sliding against him and slipping no more than the very tip in for a minute or so before he got down to business. Arthur wouldn’t complain.

“You’re such a pretty boy,” Mr. Knox breathed as he finally started to push in. “I couldn’t stop thinking about this, bending you over and pulling those little panties aside. Couldn’t stop thinking about fucking you so hard you scream.” He whined a bit as the older man’s cock pushed in deeper. It wasn’t exactly pleasant with only spit.

He wasn’t given much time to adjust before his boss started properly fucking him. He moaned, back arching as those strong hips thrust into him. Mr. Knox held him down with his whole body weight and gripped his hips tight. His fingers kneaded roughly at the meat of Arthur’s ass.

“God, sir, that feels so good. Please don’t stop!” Arthur was dizzy with pleasure. His mouth hung open, drooling on to the dark wood as he was pounded into.

“Wouldn’t dream of it. Ah, shit,” Mr. Knox bit out. He started to drive in deep, slamming into his prostate with each thrust.

Arthur was starting to drip precum onto the carpet. His cock ached for attention but he was too blissed out to ask for it. He settled for rubbing against the desk. The smooth surface provided little friction for his poor dick and he was beginning to get a little frustrated.

“P-please touch me, sir,” he finally managed to cry out. One of the hands that had been gripping his waist slid down and started stroking his cock. He tried to move his hips into the firm hand but he also wanted desperately to push back against the forceful thrusts from behind.

“Beg for your little cunt to be filled,” Knox ordered. He paused for a second at the wording but did was he was told.

“Sir, cum in me please,” he tried.

“You want my cum, sweetheart? Want me to fill you up?”

“Nnnh, yes, please. I need it, sir.” He pushed back against the thrusts, trying to encourage him.Mr. Knox bit down hard on his neck, slamming in deep one last time as he spilled into Arthur. His hand sped up until Arthur splattered the desk with cum. Arthur shuddered then went limp.

He was still trapped under Mr. Knox’s weight and it was a little uncomfortable, but he sat still while the older man slid his cock out. Almost immediately cum was dripping out of him. Mr. Knox pulled the panties back up over him and rubbed over his hole through the fabric. He just knew he was going to be squirming the whole bus ride home. He pulled the skirt back into place and stood up. Mr. Knox held him from behind, hands sliding over his body one last time.

“God, you’re so hot in this. I’d fuck you all day if I could. Bet you’d like that, huh? Wanna sit on my cock while I work, baby? Want me to fill you up whenever I want?” Arthur groaned softly. He saw some appeal in that. No work, just being fucked all day long.

“Yes, sir,” he sighed. He tipped his head back onto Mr. Knox’s shoulder and leaned into the touch. It didn’t last long. He had to shed his ruined pantyhose and go home. The bus ride was excruciating. He could feel the cum seeping past his underwear and into his skirt. He prayed no one looked at the back of his skirt as he got off the bus.

The panties were ultimately ruined, though he didn’t doubt Mr. Knox would just buy him another pair. The skirt needed to be washed desperately but he was too tired to do it that night, so he threw it in the basket and washed up.


	5. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Half of this was supposed to be the 6th chapter but I cut out part of what I originally planned so we end at 5 chapters instead. Enjoy Arthur moving on with his life after he realized he probably shouldn't be fucking his boss.

Arthur had been thinking about this for a while now. They couldn’t keep going like this. He liked the sex but every time they came close to getting caught it added fuel to a flaming ball of anxiety building in his stomach. It was twice now they’d nearly been caught from someone in the billing department who hadn’t thought to just email Arthur with everything they needed to know about. He’d almost had a panic attack when someone walked into the bathroom while they were hidden in one of the stalls. He just wasn’t sure how to broach the subject. Every time he went into Mr. Knox’s office it ended up with him getting too nervous to say anything. One time it’d gone so wrong he’d ended up under Mr. Knox’s desk sucking him off instead of actually saying what he wanted to say.

He started looking for another job a week into thinking this. He couldn’t guarantee he would have his job after this. If he didn’t get fired he would definitely be quitting. How could you go back to just filing paperwork for a person you had been fucking regularly? He couldn’t do it.

So, with two possible jobs lined up, Arthur walked into his boss’s office. Mr. Knox looked up at him with a smile and set down his pen.

“Arthur,” he greeted. “What can I do for you?”

“I think we should… I mean, I-I don’t think..” He groaned internally as he struggled to get the words out.  _ Just spit it out, Arthur! _ “Sir,” he tried again, “I think that what we’ve been doing should stop.”

“Oh?” Mr. Knox’s smile fell. He clasped his hands together in front of them on the desk.

“Yeah, I, well, I don’t think we should keep doing this. It’s getting hard to focus on my work and we’ve gotten so close to being caught. It would be… irresponsible and unprofessional to keep having sex.” He looked down when he finished speaking, unable to look his boss in the eyes.

“Are you sure there’s nothing I can do to change your mind?” He was suddenly in front of Arthur. He grabbed Arthur’s arm, and before he could pull away, Mr. Knox was holding him close and kissing his neck.

“Sir, I’m serious. This needs to stop,” Arthur squeaked. He jerked back out of his boss’s grip.

“Should I consider this an informal resignation then?” Mr. Knox was frowning now, staring down at Arthur in a way that made him want to shrink away and say he was sorry.

“Yes, sir. I’ll put in my two weeks’ notice tomorrow.”

“Such a shame. You were quite lovely to work with,” Mr. Knox said with a sigh. He turned around and went back to his desk.

Arthur walked out of his office in a daze. He’d just quit his job. He’d never hated working here, not once, but now he would be going to job interviews again. No matter how much he had known that this was what would happen, the thought was such a shock that he nearly puked.

\--

His last day was a relief, and he left just a few minutes before six. He was done. No more worrying about being caught. No more having to see Mr. Knox. Unfortunately, the two places he had managed to find that were hiring had gone for someone more experienced than him so he was stuck at home for a short while checking different job posting sites on his laptop.

It wasn’t all that bad. He’d managed to catch up on Criminal Minds and since he’d been saving for the past few months, he wouldn’t need to worry about rent this month. Granted, it took up most of his savings, but the lack of stress over it made him happy.

Arthur found a place looking for a private assistant. He had been allowed to use Knox as a reference and it certainly helped him get the job. His new boss was a lady who seemed incredibly happy to have some help. They’d been doing a lot of reconstruction internally and it had been stressing her out. Arthur was glad to help out. Most of it was pretty easy, thankfully. It was just a lot to deal with when it got piled up like this.

Free of his old relationship and in a new position, Arthur felt a lot of his anxiety melt away. Sometimes at night though, he couldn’t help but think about Mr. Knox. He sat in bed, rubbing against his pillow and gasping. He could still imagine those big hands hold him down so Mr. Knox could fuck into him as hard as he pleased. He’d had to clean his pillowcase more than once.

A little lonely and wary of dating apps, Arthur went to a gay bar for the first time in his life. The bright lights were a bit too much and he had to take Excedrin to keep a headache at bay. He wasn’t sure how to approach any of the guys in the bar. He’d never approached anyone in a bar. It just… wasn’t him.

Turned out he didn’t need to approach anyone, because half an hour into sitting on a barstool holding a soda a shorter man approached him instead.

“Hey,” he said as he slid onto the chair next to Arthur.

“Hi,” Arthur replied shyly.

“Can I buy you a drink?” Arthur flushed and couldn’t stop his lips from curling up into a smile. His soda had gone flat by then so he nodded.

“A Pepsi, please, I don’t like to drink,” he said.

The man introduced himself as Jason. He was almost a foot shorter than Arthur, though he made up for his height with sheer mass. Jason apparently went to the gym, though he didn’t look like one of those bodybuilders Arthur had seen in the one near his house. He was cute. They ended up making out in Arthur’s apartment an hour later.

Arthur had been worried the height difference would be too much for him, but Jason was able to pick him up and hold him down and it was enough to make him melt. He was in Jason’s lap on his futon, grinding into his hips eagerly. They had both stripped down to just their underwear.

“You’re so hot,” Jason moaned as he squeezed Arthur’s ass. He started sucking at his nipples, sending jolts of pleasure down Arthur’s spine. Arthur ended up grabbing his hair, holding him to his chest while he nibbled at the sensitive buds.

“Oh fuck,” he choked out. “Hahh, god please fuck me.” Jason pulled away and he let go of his hair.

“You got lube and condoms?”

“Yeah,” he breathed. “I gotta go get em from my bedroom.” He reluctantly got up and got what he needed from his room. When he came back, Jason had taken off his underwear and was stroking his cock. He looked over the back of the couch at Arthur with a grin. Jason’s cock was like the rest of him, short but wide. He was dribbling precum over his fingers as he touched himself.

Arthur tossed the bottle of lube and condom on the couch and immediately stripped the rest of the way. He clambered back onto Jason’s lap eagerly, kissing him again.

“You wanna prepare yourself or do you want me to do it,” Jason asked as he grabbed the lube.

“You do it.” Arthur got impatient while he was being fingered, and he started fucking himself on the thick digits inside of him. He let out a breathy moan each time they hit his prostate.

As much as he hated to, Arthur’s brain couldn’t help comparing Jason to Mr. Knox. He was a lot gentler than his boss had been and he went slow. Arthur still didn’t like being fingered as much as he liked just getting a cock in him, but the care made it more bearable.

“Ready?” Jason rolled the condom over his cock and lubed himself up.

“Yeah.”

The thick head rubbed against him for just a second before it was sliding in. He moaned as Jason pulled him down onto his cock. Arthur laid his head on Jason’s shoulder and panted as he adjusted to the girth. He started to rock his hips, testing the waters. When he could move without discomfort, he lifted himself up and slid back down.

“Goddamn, you’re tight,” Jason groaned. He gripped Arthur’s thighs and helped him move. Arthur rode him enthusiastically once he got used to it.

“Nnh, fuck,” he breathed as he bounced on Jason’s cock. It felt so good. He angled his hips trying to find that spot, and when he managed to hit it he saw stars. Arthur clung to his shoulders, moaning loudly. One hand slid over his thigh to stroke Arthur’s cock between them.

Jason thrust up to meet his hips as he came down, leaving him gasping. He was already so close, ready to burst. He dug his nails into Jason’s shoulders and slammed his hips down a few more times before he was shuddering apart in his hands. He shot cum up his chest, nearly hitting his collar bone.

Jason ground into him, making him gasp as he reached his own orgasm. They came down together, Jason kissing along his jaw. Arthur lifted himself up just enough for the softening cock to slide out.

He was lifted up suddenly and he stared at the floor tiredly while he was carried to his bed. He felt a bit bad he couldn’t help as Jason cleaned them both up and got them comfortable. Arthur fell asleep on Jason’s chest. He was so warm that he just couldn’t help cuddling up against the shorter man.

Jason left the next morning after breakfast, giving Arthur his number before he left. Arthur was absolutely going to invite him over again.


End file.
